Heart of AllSeeing
by sephirothR3BEL
Summary: Fire Nation insisted on a marriage for Zuko,The Fire Lord while Toph's fiancee insisted on collecting her from Zuko's palace. Will Zuko ever realized the love of the blind earthbender and avoid any future heartbreak he might get ? Toko


Disclaimer : I don't own avatar the last airbender.

**Chapter One : NOT A FAIRYTALE**

After the war, Avatar Aang and his companions had suceeded to restore peace back and all of the Four Nations have started to live side-by-side again. Zuko, The Crown Prince of The Fire Nation inherited the throne and had become one of the greatest Fire Lord with his uncle whose also his royal vizier,Iroh. He ruled The Fire Nation with an idealism of respect and freedom. It makes him one of the most popular leader eversince. He also made Avatar Aang and his comrades as royal guests in his palace and made sure they would be feeling very comfortable as If they were home.

When peace were restored, people hadn't need any heroes which cause them more reasons to enjoy those luxuries. More to Toph's pleasure,since she still feared to return home at Gaoling. And they'll lived happily ever after, If only it was a fairytale. But it wasn't. Eventhough they had restored peace, but still.. some stuff must've been done.

Then one day, they went into separated ways. Aang were needed to restore The Wind Temple. And for Katara & Sokka, they were expected at Southern Water Tribe. But much to Sokka's desire to visit his beloved Suki in Kiyoshi Island. They also offered Toph a ride home. But..

"I don't wanna go home !" bellowed Toph

"But Toph, your parents will be worried about you" Katara answered with soft tones. She'd always been doing great with Toph. But not this time.

"I DON'T WANT !!" , yelled her. "And don't even try dragging me"

"Toph, what will we say If they're asking about you and your whereabout?" Aang reached to grab Toph on the wrist,but she was quicker to dodge him and went hiding behind Iroh.

" I – don't – care. Just tell them that I died !"

"TOPH !", Katara was outraged. She had respected her parents, so she couldn't tolerate Toph's behavior any further.

" Stop it. It's her rights to choose what she wants to do with her life. Don't interfere with that." Said Zuko protectively. He knew perfectly what had Toph feel. Afterall, he was the banished prince.

"Zuko's right,Katara. We're sorry Toph. We won't say anything about you.", said Aang followed by a grateful smile carved on Toph's face. "But promise us..that this is what you've really wanted and you'll live your life happily."

"I will", Toph slowly showed herself from Iroh's back. " Aang, Katara, Sokka.. thank you. I'll be doing just fine."

Drenched with tears, Katara ran toward her. To be true, she actually hated to be separated with this witty brat. Now, all three of them were cuddling around and gave her comforting hugs. It was always hurtful to say goodbye to beloved ones.

"Take care of yourself" Katara whispered on Toph's ear for one last time.

"Zuko,please take care of Toph for us." Said Aang.

" Don't worry, Mr. Avatar. You know my nephew and I will spare our lives to protect this beautiful lady" said Iroh under Zuko's curses.

" It's more like it.." Aang and Sokka grinned together to them. And they left. It seemed forever to them .. but It didn't take too long intil they've met again.. next time.

" Toph ! Toph ! Where are you ?", The Fire Lord heard Iroh calling for The Earthbender while he himself was in the middle of his governmental works. This kind of stuff had happened at least three times a week. Always been in the afternoons when the day couldn't be anymore busier.

" Will you shut it off,uncle ? Can't you see I'm busy ?" scowled Zuko.

" Forgive me, nephew. But it happened that Toph is missing..again "

It's been 6 months since Toph had lived with them and nothing much had changed. Zuko was still a hot-headed and moody teenager. As for Toph, she had grown up much yet she still acted up like a brat.

" TOPH !! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU !" roared the young Fire Lord angrily. All of these commotions had touched Zuko's last nerve.

" Easy there, nephew. Your behavior will only scared her out. You have to understand her feelings" , Iroh said in spite of calming his angry nephew.

" I just _don't _understand ! She's been here for six bloody months. What makes her so stubborn then ?"

" The thing is.. she might missed The Avatar and her friends"

" Then why wouldn't she just go ?! Nothing will hold her here !!!", scowled Zuko. " Guards, order all of the households to start on searching for Lady Toph. Whoever find her, just bring her to me. I need some words with her." . Zuko raised from his throne and ordered all of his guards to leave at once.

" What are you going to do, nephew ?" asked Iroh, confused by the way his nephew behave.

" Looking for her, of course. Who do you think might be able to control that _beast_?".

Iroh's smile grew larger. He always had known that Zuko actually cares about Toph. But he's a proud young man, and yet she's one tough lady.

" And she'll make the finest beast then". Zuko was flinched over his uncle's commentary, but he had no time to argue.

The Fire Lord walked eagerly across his palace, which once owned by his father. People were bowing as he passed by. He felt a strange feeling roared deep inside his heart. Perhaps they were once hunting off his head and now they praised him. They gave him some big fake smiles. But he knew. He's always known it. It was only a very few people he had trusted this far. And this girl – who he was searching for is one of them. Toph, no matter how annoying she is, but she'll always being true to him.

Zuko made his way to the forest right behind the palace. In fact, that was his favorite hide out place. He was very mad at Toph. Firstly, because of her being obnoxious and secondly , for finding his favorite spot. Normally, Zuko's anger can't be lured off.. but not after he heard those soft sobs.

' _She cried.._' thought The young Fire Lord. It was very strange indeed, at least for him. Toph would never shown herself being fragile just in front of anyone. Then he realized, she was at his hide out spot. Or hers in Toph's case.

It wasn't hard to find her. He only needed to follow her sobs, but he gotta be very careful on stepping and made sure she recognized his steps or she might earth bend his ass. And that part … would be very unpleasant.

Suddenly, the sobs stopped.

' _She recognized me_' said Zuko inside his skull. He tried to keep on carefully until he saw her sitting on top of the biggest rock there.

"Leave !" barked her. But Zuko didn't care. Therefore, he went over and sat somewhat close to her. Close enough to talk to her and far enough to survive some thrown boulders.

There was a silence befor Toph opened her mouth again.

" What do you want,Princess ?"

It was a good question. He, infact, didn't know either what he wanted. Or why the hell he sat there. But again..he said nothing.

"Look,Princess..", Toph exhaled a huge breath. " I have enough w-"

"Why won't you just leave ?" Zuko had cut her words. In her amazement, she only blinked confusedly.

" I mean .. If you really missed them, just go with them. Nothing will hold you back here"

Neither of them were speaking nor had any reactions. There was another awkward silence. But again, rage filled the young earthbender. She stood and murmured something to Zuko.

"Stupid". And she left.

So much for a fairytale…

eHeHHHHHHtevehjLKXLKKHJA


End file.
